


Out of the darkness

by madhaj



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhaj/pseuds/madhaj
Summary: This is an AU story, no Green Arrow.Oliver finds Felicity in his backyard. Strange meeting. Stuff happen.





	Out of the darkness

Oliver put back his glass on the coffee table and headed outside, to his backyard, through the glass door. 

It's late and dark outside or very early, he couldn't keep track of time. There was no moon, and you could barely distinguish the border of the woods, that surrounded his yard, in the far back. 

The cold air felt good on his skin, as Oliver took a large inhale, the scent of moist grass and wood invading his nose.  
Oliver took a few steps, diving further into the darkness, letting it surround him completely. He was used to nights like this, when sleep wouldn't pay him a visit, preferring less troubled mind maybe. 

He sat on a chair, close to a garden table, and bent his head back to watch the sky. It was a clear night, and being far enough from the city allowed him to see the few stars up there.  
He sat like that for a moment, trying not to think, hoping it would help him catch a few hours of sleep before sunrise. Ah if only. One could dream.

After a while, when he felt the chill starting to settle in his body, he got up, heading inside. That’s when he spotted it. 

He had been out for long minutes, maybe an hour, but he hasn't noticed it until now.  
There was a dark form barely moving, and his first thought went to an injured animal that came from the woods.

Oliver walked carefully towards the form, trying not to startle it, afraid it would react fiercely. He just wanted to approach close enough to take a look at it. It wasn't moving. Hopefully it wasn't agonizing, he would hate to be forced to do something drastic.

When he was only a few feet away, he noticed it was a human figure. 

What the hell?

Did someone try to cross his property? It better not be a drunken fool. More at ease, Oliver sighed and closed the distance to check more closely on the intruder. 

Oliver's surprise only grow further when he saw that the fool was a woman. An unconscious woman.  
Oliver crouched down to check on her pulse point. Thank god she was alive. But in very bad shape. She was badly injured. He could see a hit on her head, and dried blood on her forehead. Her feet, bare, were covered in scratches, bloodied and swollen. Her silky red dress was ripped on some places, covered in dry blood and dirt on others. 

What happened to her? Horrific scenarios came to his mind, and Oliver chased them away. He needed to take care of that poor woman. She seemed young. 

Oliver tried to wake her up, shaking her, but she didn't react. 

He had no choice, but to take her to the hospital, get her checked. Oliver took her in his arm, and got her inside, and set her on the couch, so that he could take his key car and his phone. 

When he came back to her she was still out, and it did nothing to appease the worry that settled in him. 

Oliver took the woman back in his arm, careful with her head and placed her into his SUV parked in his garage. He closed her belt and went to his side, and took place behind the wheel. 

He exited the garage and drove the path on the way to the main road.

Oliver was driving for five minutes when the woman started to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes, and looked around her, her breathing coming faster.

"Hey, you're waking up, finally" Oliver started.

The woman left a whimper, before suddenly reaching for her seatbelt, unfastening it.  
Oliver didn't have the time to react, she was already reaching for the door. Oliver tried to stop her and she jerked away from his touch.

" Hey, calm down!"

Oliver pulled over on the side of the road, just in time, the woman was already opening the door, and going out. 

Oliver cursed. 

He got out of the car, running after her. He reached her quickly, turning her to face him. 

Blue, wild eyes looked back at him.

A small cry left her, and she tried to get out of his hold.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you" 

She stopped wriggling at least.

"I'm trying to help" Oliver assured her.

She didn't answer. 

"Hey! Don't.... faint "

She was out again. Great.

Oliver picked her softly from the floor and put her back in the car, then drove the rest of the way to the hospital with no further incident. There was a small clinic that stayed open all night. But the doctors weren't on site, they have to call them if needed. He was too far from the nearest hospital, in Starling City.

He took her back in his arms, and rushed through the entrance. 

.  
.  
.

He was waiting. He didn't know why. He had done his duty, by taking her to the clinic. They would take care of her. 

The nurse told him she woke up again, but was very agitated. No kidding. He wasn't surprised after the stunt she pulled earlier. 

He was back into his SUV, still parked in the clinic lot. He was behind the wheel, the ignition off. He couldn't decide to go. 

Oliver sighed to himself. He was acting silly. There was nothing more to wait for. He didn't know her, and he better not get anymore tied to the stranger. 

In the rear view, Oliver saw her running across the lot, away from the clinic.

He couldn't believe his eyes. 

She was running away. On her very injured feet. Alone. 

The lot was empty. 

Before thinking, Oliver was out of his car and running after her, for the second time that night.

He caught up with her easily.

"Hey!" He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. Of course, she wasn't obliging, and tried to shake his hand, but he hold her firmly. 

"Hey, it's me" he tried again, "would you calm down".

Once she made eye contact with him, she started to ease up. 

"I won't hurt you," Oliver assured her. He kept his hold on her arm.

She was still wearing the hospital gown the nurse gave her. Her feet were covered in bandages that started to get covered in dirt. Her arm was bloody from the IV she took out by herself, probably.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you inside, where the doctor can take care of you?"

She shook her head forcefully.

"I can't stay here," she said. Her voice, that Oliver was hearing for the first time was hoarse from being unused. 

"Why?"

She shook her head again.

Oliver tilted his head.

"And where are you going?"

"I don't know," she seemed sincerely lost. Her eyes wide, frightened.

Oliver sighed. He was going to regret this. But what could he do? He stayed in the lot waiting. This was why.

"Come with me"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @madhaj1  
> And on tumblr: madhaj.tumblr.com


End file.
